


The Unknown Version

by Shire_Fey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Chan, Drama, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-09
Updated: 2007-11-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire_Fey/pseuds/Shire_Fey
Summary: Lord Voldermort reveals true feelings





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

The day I was born I was destine for what some call greatness. I can't call killing greatness. I can look into the future and see the ones I must kill but then I realize that they to were destine for something they never chose. I ask myself silently why I must be the one to kill. I wish that I could just stop killing but I can't. I find my hand raising and even though my mind is screaming 'No stop prove you have a heart' my mouth says those to feared words _'Avada Kedavra'_. All it takes is those two words for another part of me to die inside.

The only time I ever was able to fight the words was for _him_. I screamed inside as I quickly killed his father and made my way to his mother and him. One look at him and I knew I couldn't kill the child. His mother begged for me to just let the boy live and I, inside myself, felt my fury grow, although the I had already sent the curse to his mother I pulled the wand away and stopped my lips from releasing the proper words. I instead found myself looking down at my body and the boy, who was not dead, did have a strikingly beautiful mark above his brow of a lighting bolt. Finally I showed I had a heart even though no one will ever believe or know it was the true me who saved him.

_18 years later_

'If only it hadn't ended this way.' I think as I look down at my love as he cast the spell to trap my soul. Harry Potter... The Boy Who Lived... The Boy Who Became The Man I Loved... How ironic I let him kill me because I loved him.

"Finally it's over." Harry said quietly to no one but the spirit stone in his hand. A young girls hand could be felt on his shoulder.

"Come on Harry. We need to go..." Ginny said softly

Harry whispered softly. "It's over." He never knew how right he was.

The End -- Fin -- Non Magis


End file.
